


smol & tol

by neverwritingagain



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm really hoping this can make you both cry and laugh, mentioned Doc Dolls and Rosita, the height difference talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwritingagain/pseuds/neverwritingagain
Summary: 5 times Wynonna wants to laugh at Waverly and Nicole's height difference and 1 time she doesn'torWayhaught through Wynonna's eyes





	smol & tol

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I checked if there were any wayhaught works tagged as 'height difference'
> 
> There weren't. Unbelievable. 
> 
> I wanted to change that, and I did. 
> 
> This work is close to my heart. Enjoy.

It took a while for Wynonna to process, and then actually grasp, the fact that her baby sister was dating Officer Haught. 

Let's just say she had a lot on her mind at the time, it's not like she kills demons on a daily basis and had the not-so-honorable task to shoot her other sister a few hours after Waverly confessed her feelings for the readhead. 

With Wynonna, the rookie officer and their soon-to-be-dead sister all in the same room. 

Yeah. Awkward. 

Not to mention Willa trying to carve a hole through Officer Haught less than a minute later. 

That was truly messy, not unlike any other of her days. 

Rocky confessions aside, Wynonna can recall the first time she mentally went 'oh boy, they're actually a thing', closely followed by 'gross, not next to my snacks'.

 

1

 

Wynonna has just woken up and is stumbling her way from her bedroom to the kitchen, her body pleading for coffee (or anything edible, really) 

She's admittedly still a little drunk from the night before, and for a moment, getting closer to the kitchen step by step, she finds herself wondering if she is hallucinating.

Last time she checked, the only other speaking being living under her same roof was Waverly, so why the fuck can she hear another voice coming from the room?

Ready to let her words mirror her thoughts, she is this close to burst through the door and satisfy her drunken curiosity. 

Something stops her though. 

And that something is the realisation than she does recognize that second voice. 

(Thinking back about that time, Wynonna realises how unlike herself what she did next was.  
Because Wynonna Earp doesn't lean against door frames, she prefers breaking down doors with a devastating movement of her foot.  
That's what usually scares the bad guys away)

Bracing herself in case anything too graphic is going on in her kitchen, she peeks inside and is met with domesticity in physical form. 

Her younger sister sitting on the counter, Officer Haught standing in front of her, trapped between her knees. 

Waverly has that cheeky grin of hers going on, and Nicole doesn't seem to get enough of it. 

Any other time, Wynonna would have came up with a snarky comment to throw at them while strolling into the room, or made a gagging noise, something on those lines. 

This time though, she doesn't seem to have the strength to. 

There's something so painfully nice about those two so close to making out on her counter. 

She's pretty sure the whole scene is about to give her actual cavities when she notices something that's gonna hunt her from then on. 

As the kettle goes off (they're actually making tea, what kind of person drinks tea??), Waverly reaches for the top shelf to get them mugs, but before she can even start struggling, Nicole easily raises her arm and hands the younger Earp what she was looking for. 

It hits Wynonna then. 

Their height difference is insanely ridiculous. 

Or at least, that's what her still intoxicated mind tells her at that moment. 

She manages not to laugh and makes her way back to her room. 

She's gonna get herself a cup of coffee in town. 

Just this one time. 

 

2

 

It's a couple weeks later, and Wynonna is freezing her ass off, stomping her feet in the snow as she scurries towards her front door. 

She just wants to forget about the idiotic fight she just had with Doc (remind her why she hasn't strangled him yet? Oh yeah! He's fucking immortal!), have a long hot shower and lay in bed for a week straight, forgetting about demons and other weird creatures that, honestly, shouldn't be her main problem in life. 

She's so cold and at the same time fuming, that she doesn't notice a familiar ginger getting out of her house, and they end up crashing into eachother. 

She can't really help the flustered whine that ensues. 

"Oh fuck! Do you ever look where you're going, Haught?" 

Wynonna feels instantly bad for shouting because Nicole has a look on her face that says she was very much not expecting anyone screaming at her right now. 

Wynonna's outburst seems to have woken her up from some sort of daze. 

Before the officer can say anything, Wynonna apologies. 

"Look, sorry about that. I'm just really stressed right now. And cold. It's so fucking cold" she sighs and stares right at Nicole's face. 

The readhead has a suspicious glint in her eyes and is staring at a random spot of Wynonna's coat without saying a single thing. 

What the hell is wrong with this woman? 

"Officer Haught? You okay?" 

Wynonna snaps her fingers a millimeter away from her face.

For good measure. 

That seems to, again, get Nicole out of her trance. 

"Oh? Yeah. Yeah! I'm fine. It's cool, really, just in a hurry" 

And with that the officer scrambles to the police cruise parked in the yard, and before getting inside she shouts "Just try to relax a little, ok?"

She proudly shows Wynonna two thumbs up and drives all the way out of the Earp's property.

Wynonna is still standing on the porch, sporting the most quizzical look she can muster even if nobody is watching her. 

She's not completely sure what she just witnessed but she mentally adds 'goofy' to the list of adjectives that perfectly describe Officer Haught, before making her way inside the house. 

Cause you see, she's still freezing. 

Almost screaming in joy once she's inside, she would gladly run to the coffee machine and hug it, but her very mature plans are interrupted by Waverly coming down the stairs. 

"I heard shouting, what's going on?"

Wynonna has to blink a couple times before she can focus on her little sister. 

Then she starts laughing and doesn't seem able to stop for a solid five minutes. 

"Waves," she snickers "what in the name of god are you wearing?"

Waverly looks down at herself, confused and genuinely annoyed with her sister. 

Then she takes in the so clearly oversized blue shirt she's swimming in. 

It covers her thighs, almost reaching her knees. 

"Oh, it's Nicole's" she says casually, before getting past Wynonna into the kitchen. 

Wynonna recollects her thoughts, her gaze never leaving the stairs. 

Glazed eyes, borrowed shirts, giddiness. 

Oh. 

Waverly peeks out of the kitchen. 

"Want a cup of coffee? You look like you could use it" 

Yeah, she could use it. 

 

3

 

Dolls is way too grumpy today, it's not even fun to tease him when he's like this. 

The last thing he did was practically growling at her (she may have found it a little sexy, but don't tell him) before putting on his headphones and throwing himself into work once again. 

Headphones! Like that's something you do with another person in the room. 

She can't with that guy. For real. 

Without anything fun to do (cause she has no intention of taking care of paperwork like, she can send demons to hell! with her gun! She's not a fucking secretary!) she turns to the window and looks outside. 

Unsurprisingly, the station's windows look like they haven't been cleaned in a decade. 

Unsurprisingly, it's snowing once again. 

Unsurprisingly, her sister is there outside, making out with her cop. 

Wynonna lets out a loud laugh, because seriously. 

It's so extremely ridiculous how much taller Haught is.

Wynonna is pretty sure she's never seen Waverly on her tiptoes as much as she's been since her sister started dating Nicole. 

Also, when will Officer Haught start suffering from cervical arthritis? 

Leaning down like that so often can't be healthy.  
Not even for a cop. 

On the other side of the glass, Nicole engulfs the little Earp in a hug, drops a kiss to her forehead and then makes her way to the police cruise.  
Time for her daily patrol, apparently. 

Waverly stands for a little while on the station's porch, looking as the car makes her way out of the gate. 

Then her gaze drops to the same exact window Wynonna is facing. 

Wynonna takes the opportunity to wink at her. 

Waverly just rolls her eyes, a soft smile on her lips. 

 

4

 

It's ten fucking pm and the Earp sisters are still at the BBD headquarters (shocker) 

Wynonna is tired, super tired, but most importantly super duper pregnant. 

Her ankles are killing her and she really wishes Waverly would stop being a stubborn idiot and finally, finally decide to go home. 

Instead, her younger sister has been pacing around the room all day, whispering to herself in some, admittedly, creepy dead language, occasionally stopping in front of their whiteboard to scribble something. 

That's all Wynonna has been hearing for the past, let's say, twelve hours? 

The squeaking of that motherfucking red marker on the board. 

On top of that, Waverly won't listen to her.

Like, who doesn't listen to their heavily pregnant sister? 

She offered to buy chinese! And she had the audacity to turn her down! That's just plain rude. 

Seriously done with Waverly's shit, Wynonna opted for her backup plan, aka a quick call to Officer Haught, way less hormonal than her and way more able to persuade the younger Earp.

She's waiting for her leaning on the door frame (she can't even sit down! She's starting to worry if there even is a comfortable position anymore) 

The moment Nicole arrives, Wynonna looks at her like she fell from the sky. 

She frantically points to the only lighten up room, sporting the most exasperated expression she can muster. 

Hopefully Haught will catch on and try her best. 

Wynonna could easily get the fuck out of here and get her tired ass at home, but she's really curious on how exactly the redhead will convince Waverly to stop being an irrational imbecile. 

So she leans her back against the wall once again, rubs her baby bump and listens. 

"Hey Waves" 

"Nicole! Hi! How are you doing?" 

The marker squeaks once again. 

Dear lord Waverly, can't you stop working for a second and just greet your girlfriend like a decent human being? 

"I'd feel better if you took a break from all of this" 

Smooth, Haught. 

"Sorry! Can't really do that right now" 

Remind her why she didn't just punch her and dragged her unconscious body at home? Oh right, she's six months pregnant. 

Do it for the gynecologist, Earp.

"Waverly, you should really sit down for a moment, catch your breath. Did you even eat today?"

She didn't. Who says no to Chinese?? Unbelievable. 

"Nicole, this is more important that eating, how can you not get that?"

"All I'm getting right now, is that you are exhausted"

"I'm not"

"Yeah, you are"

Wynonna peeks inside the room, ready to jump in and stop them in case they start fighting. 

You won't believe what Waverly can do when she's sleep deprived. 

Waverly is facing Haught with her arms raised in the air, then she points at the board. 

"I don't care if I'm tired! I need to find that seal, Nicole!" 

"Ok, I'm done. You asked for this" 

It's such a fluid movement, Wynonna's tired eyes almost didn't catch that. 

Grabbing Waverly under her arms, Nicole managed to throw her over her shoulder. 

Ok, that woman definitely does some heavy lifting in her spare time (do they even have spare time in Purgatory? For what she can recall, they are awake 24/7, ready for whatever wants to fight them) 

The action actually managed to shut Waverly up. 

The younger Earp is silent while Nicole just rubs her back in a reassuring way. 

"I'm just," a yawn "so tired" 

"I know baby"

"But the seal..."

"The seal can wait, let's go home" 

"Ok" 

At that Wynonna smiles to herself, puts on her fur coat and makes her way outside. 

She wonders for a moment if passing out in her car and spending the night there would make her a terrible person. 

Then she quickly remembers how warm her bed is, and finds her sanity again. 

 

5

 

The last couple of weeks have been total hell for her, if this poor child doesn't get his/hers shit together and finally decides to come out, she's gonna lose it. 

She's been possesed, she risked her life an inhumane amount of times (she's so sorry for her gynecologist, she tries her best), she still doesn't know who is the fucker who got her pregnant in the first place, and just about a dozen of demons told her that she got herself in some crazy shit and that she should be ready for the sky breaking in half (or something on those apocalyptic lines) 

On top of that, she has to cope with all this mess without a single drop of alcohol. 

Ask her and she's pretty sure she can't remember the taste of whiskey. 

Ask Waverly and she's being overly dramatic. 

She's coming back home after a couple chill hours at Shorty's (and another round of imaginary daggers throwing against Rosita) and she's craving pineapple.

Pretty sure they don't have that kind of stuff in their fridge, but a girl can dream. 

She kicks the door open with way too much emphasis for someone who expects to be home alone. 

She's not, of course, when was the last time she was right about something? 

There, on her couch, are her sister and, you guessed it, her ginger girlfriend. 

Nicole is laying on her back, mouth slightly open, a protective hand on Waverly's back. 

Waverly is cosplaying as a blanket, completely on top of the cop, a hand fisted into Nicole's shirt, while the other is still gripping some kind of paper. 

Wynonna smiles at the display. 

Then she switches to a silent laugh because really, why is Nicole so long? 

Her feet are poking out at the end of the couch. 

That girl has legs for days (weeks? months?) 

Or maybe her sister is just too small.

At the end, Wynnona decides they're perfect the way they are. 

After taking off her coat, she makes her way to the couch, takes the paper (demonic stuff, of course Waves) out of Waverly's killer grip and lays an actual blanket on them. 

Sometimes she forgets she's not the only one being affected by the curse and all the suffering and exhaustion that come with it. 

Looking at the sleeping girls on her couch, she's suddenly really glad that they have eachother. 

 

+1

 

A sharp cry echoes through the house, and Wynonna just cannot right now. 

She can't remember the last time she felt so done with existence, and suddenly she's reminded of that time months ago when she told Waverly she couldn't do this. 

What had Waverly said?  
She's too out of it to remember, definitely something positive that only a non-pregnant woman with no demons to kill would say. 

But then again, Waverly is almost always right. 

So Wynonna gets her head up from her pillow, looks at the alarm and groans. 

Four in the morning. 

It's like the fifth time tonight. 

For a split second she considers picking up Peacemaker from her bedside table and sending herself to hell. 

You have a daughter, Wynonna, you can't play that card right now, she tell herself. 

Trying her best not to fall asleep in the hallway, she gets just outside Alice's room, and in her sleep deprived state wonders how much milk a baby can actually have before being satisfied for a while. 

She rubs her eyes a little, goes for the light switch, and just then she realises the light is already on. 

Don't do drugs, kids. 

And don't make babies irresponsibly. 

Use protection. (She fucking did that, double protection, and still) 

Forgetting about her desperate rumbling, she opens her eyes more widely, and oh boy, if those aren't Waverly and Officer Haught with her daughter. 

Standing right next to the crib, Waverly has Alice in her arms, Nicole towering behind her with her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. 

Somehow they managed to calm the baby down, she's gently dozing off once again, her little head against Waverly's shoulder. 

Those two don't even notice her. 

Not until she sniffles (hard) 

You know kids, hormones make you do strange shit. 

It's a matter of seconds before both Nicole and Waverly look her way with tired but still soft smiles. 

She tries her best to smile herself, but there are tears in her eyes and, come on tears, she needs her sleep. 

Not wanting to worry them, she raises her thumbs up and then points in the direction of her room. 

She only gets two consenting nods in response. 

That's literally all it takes for her to be tucked in bed once again. 

Sleep tight Alice, you've got the best aunts on the planet. 

Smol and tol, but still.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> Any thoughts to share? Do it in a comment


End file.
